


Cat Scratches

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cats, Domestic Fluff, M/M, cas injured, dean comes to the rescue, human cas, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Written for the prompt: "What made you think that trying to put a holiday sweater on our cat was a good idea?"When Cas tries to put a sweater on the cat, he gets injured. Dean finds him and bandages him up. Just pure Destiel fluff.





	Cat Scratches

Dean had been in the study reading when he heard it. A small but loud enough whine followed by some cursing. Sam currently wasn’t here, so he knew immediately it was something involving Cas. He walked out of the study, and all of a sudden, a yowling cat came racing past him. He spotted Cas sitting on the floor with small tears running down his cheeks. Dean walked closer, kneeling down beside him, trying to understand what was wrong with the recently fallen angel.

Dean put his hand on Cas’s arm, “Sweetheart, what’s…” Dean stopped talking and froze suddenly when he saw 2 big bleeding wounds on his arm. “Sweetie, what happened?” Dean asked softly.

Cas sighed, and lifted his hand to wipe the tears from his face. He used his uninjured arm to point to an item at his side. When Dean followed Cas’s finger, his eyes met the smallest holiday sweater he had ever seen laying torn on the floor beside him. He kind of had an idea what had happened, but he needed to know for sure.

“What happened, Cas?” Dean asked, softly massaging Cas’s shoulder.

“I, um… tried to put that sweater on the cat.” Cas confessed, gripping his arm for a moment to ease the stinging.

Dean laughed for a moment but stopped when he saw the hurt expression on Cas’s face as more tears fell. “Sorry for laughing. Sweetie, what made you think that trying to put a holiday sweater on our cat was a good idea?” Dean asked leaning forward to put a small kiss on the ex-angels forehead.

“I thought it would be cute Dean. I thought it would make you happy.” The defeated angel sighed, placing his hand on Dean’s knee, “You know I’d do anything to make you happy.”

“I know, but for now, I have to patch you up. Come on now, up we get.” Dean smiled placing his arm under Cas’s lifting him up from the floor.

Dean guided the ex-angel over to the sofa, sitting him down promptly, “I’ll be back in a moment, I’ll go get the bandages.” Dean disappeared out of the living room, towards the kitchen where the first aid kit was kept.

He sat down next to Cas and went through the first aid kit until he found what he needed, antiseptics, gauzes and bandages.

Cas squealed when Dean applied the antiseptic. “I’m sorry Cas, it’s just to make sure you don’t get an infection.” Dean explained as he placed a gauze over the liquid.

Sam walked in the moment Dean had begun wrapping the bandage around his arm. “What’s happened here then?” Sam asked as he walked through the living room with bags of groceries in his arms.

“Cat scratches” Dean explained simply.

Sam didn’t say another word, just nodded his head and made his way through to the kitchen as Dean continued to bandage Cas’s arm. Once he was done, he leant forward and kissed Cas softly, “There you go angel, all fixed.” Dean grinned.

“Thank you for helping me Dean.” Cas smiled.

“It’s not a problem, angel. You know I’d do anything for you.” Dean kissed the angel again.

Cas nodded, melting into Dean’s arms.

“Now come on, let’s go find that cat!”


End file.
